The present invention relates to a V type diesel engine having cylinders disposed in a V shape as seen from a front view, which is so constructed as to be adapted to either a vertical type having a vertical crankshaft or a horizontal type having a horizontal crankshaft.
There are conventional constructions of V type diesel engines disclosed in the Japanese Laid-Open Gazette No. Hei 6-299862 and the German Patent No. 966708, for example.
The V type diesel engine in the Japanese Laid-Open Gazette No. Hei 6-299862 has a camshaft for intake and exhaust cams which are apart from a fuel injection pump. Particularly, a camshaft for the fuel injection pump driving cams is different from the camshaft for intake and exhaust cams. Accordingly, the V type diesel engine, which requires two camshafts, tends to be excessively large in the total height thereof.
In the V type diesel engine shown in the German Patent No. 966708, a single camshaft is provided for both fuel injection pump driving cams and intake and exhaust cams. However, a governor device is not disposed between cylinders which are disposed in a V shape.